


Persistent Mentor

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Stiles doesn't want or need Peter to get involved in his life.





	Persistent Mentor

Once the bell had rang for class, Stiles sat down in his seat. He leaned his chin on his hand as he stared forward. Students were chatting with each other but Stiles had decided to stay quiet. He'd been having problems with the other kids lately and that in turn caused his grades to plummet. He didn't mean for it to happen but it had.   
  
He stared at the clean white board and his mind began to wander. To the events of yesterday and how things just got too fucked up. So, fucked up to the point that he couldn't even tell what was causing his bad grades anymore.    
  
He stared out the window and was glad that his first period teacher didn't give a fuck about him. His home room teacher, though. That was a whole other different shit case. The man wouldn't let up. He couldn't take no for an answer and it was pissing Stiles off.   
  
If he didn't want to share his private life with the older man then he didn't want to share it. Though he had to admit it'd probably be beneficial to tell the man but he wasn't going to.   
  
Go through all his pain with someone else. Having them lug all the unbearable weight that has crashed onto Stiles' shoulders so suddenly. He wasn't going to share his life with the man though. He wanted to but he didn't. He wasn't sure what to even say to begin that type of conservation anyways.   
  
His daydreaming hadn't seemed long to him but the bell rang to go to second period causing Stiles to groan. He had to see HIM. That stupid home room teacher who won't give up.   
  
Stiles took his time getting to his next class. He had no reason to rush or get there on time. He just had to be present sometime during the period was all.   
  
"I hate him so much." Stiles mumbled and slid into the classroom as Peter had his back turned. Stiles got into his seat then went to stare out the window like his last period. He wasn't planning on speaking unless the asshole called on him.   
  
"Stiles can you come here for a second." Stiles just had to jinx himself.   
  
"I'd rather not, Mr. Hale." Stiles sneered. "Please don't call on me again." Stiles demanded.   
  
"You speak to me like you're in charge Stiles but you're not. Come up here and do the problem." Stiles groaned as Mr. Hale spoke. He then stood up and shot the man a glare.   
  
He had Mr. Hale for science and math weirdly. Though the guy could barely explain the math but he loved their science period. They have cut open so many things that it seems it happens almost every week.    
  
"Here." Mr. Hale gave a dry erase marker to Stiles who thanked him. He looked the problem over and put the answer on the bottom. He looked at Mr. Hale.   
  
"That's correct. Thank you. Please sit down." Peter smiled and Stiles rolled his eyes.    
  
He knew that smile was just there since Mr. Hale wanted to prove he was smart. To prove he shouldn't be getting a bad grade in the class but Stiles was.   
  
Stiles sat back down as the period continued on. He was called on every so often but he had begun not to answer Mr. Hale. He saw the man was getting annoyed but he didn't care. He leaned his chin on his hand as he stared blankly at the board. Nothing was staying in his head. Nothing was sticking and he knew why.   
  
Home problems were getting the best of his thoughts to the point that Mr. Hale tapped his shoulder. "Stilinski. It's break. Why are you still here?" Mr. Hale asked.   
  
"Oh I... Um..." Stiles trailed off as tears went down his cheeks. "I spaced out sorry." He quickly went to wipe his face and Mr. Hale frowned. "Sorry for being a burden, Mr. Hale." Stiles grumbled and went to get up.   
  
"Hey, I'm here to help you with anything that you're going through Stiles." Mr. Hale assured him and Stiles brushed him off.   
  
  
"I don't need anyone's help..." Stiles stated then left the classroom. He hit some nearby lockers in anger. He couldn't believe that the guy offered help again. He didn't need it. He didn't want it. Stiles scoffed and went to study hall.   
  
Stiles had fallen asleep in study hall and ended up being late for science.   
  
"I won't tolerate lateness, Mr. Stilinski. Detention after school in my room." Mr. Hale said and Stiles frowned.   
  
Stiles plopped down in his seat and sent death glares to his teacher the whole time that he was teaching. He was so done with this motherfucker. It felt like Mr. Hale was ruining his life but not on purpose.   
  
Science could be enjoyable from time to time for Stiles but today it hadn't been. Mr. Hale was getting on his case left and right which didn't help. Stiles anxiety began to act up and he had to step out into the hall a couple of times to take a breath. He swallowed and looked up. He thought he saw one of his friends but he shook his head.   
  
That would have been impossible. Scott had moved away about two years ago. He begged him not to but Scott said he couldn't convince his mom not to go because she had her mind set on leaving Beacon Hills. It was dangerous for kids and she didn't want Scott hurt. So the farewell party was one that Stiles didn't go to. He didn't want his best friend to see him cry.   
  
Sure, they talk regularly but his presence calmed him down more than texts. He got his phone out with a shaky hand and went to dial Scott's number but it went straight to voicemail. It caused Stiles to curse softly.   
  
"Mr. Stilinski." Stiles jumped once he heard the teacher's voice. "Are you okay?" He asked and Stiles shook his head. He tried to get everything under control but he couldn't. He couldn't calm down and Mr. Hale walked up to him.   
  
"Hey, take deep breaths." Mr. Hale said and Stiles tried to do what he said. "Take deep breaths and think positive thoughts. I know it's hard but try." He spoke softly and Stiles tried to follow his instructions.   
  
He didn't know how long it took him to calm down but students had begun to walk by once Stiles did calm down. He looked at his teacher who smiled to him softly. "Thanks.." He mumbled as he swallowed.   
  
"You're welcome. Have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked and Stiles shook his head. "Home life that bad?" Mr. Hale's voice held worry.   
  
Stiles was about to nod but he froze. "Just because you helped me calm down doesn't mean you get to know my home life." Stiles couldn't help but sneer and his teacher sighed.   
  
"One of these days I'll get you talk to me, Stiles. I'm sure of it." Mr. Hale told him and Stiles scoffed.   
  
"In your dreams." Stiles turned and walked off. He had to go to his study hall and he'd just leave his things in his homeroom. No big deal considering he had to go back there for detention anyways.   
  
He settled down at a table and fell asleep for the next few periods. Jumping when a hand shook him awake. "Please leave, your phone is being loud." The librarian hushed him.   
  
Stiles groaned but he forced himself up as he went to get his phone out to answer it. "Hello?" He smacked his lips together.   
  
"You called? Sorry, I was in class. I had to ignore your call."    
  
It was great to hear Scott's voice. It was just so fucking great.   
  
"Oh hey, I was calling you at the time because I was having really bad anxiety." Stiles explained and Scott groaned.   
  
"I'm so sorry. Oh god. I should have answered. Are you okay? Was it about your dad? I know he's in the hospital. I'm sorry about what happened." Scott said.   
  
Stiles paused in front of his home room's door. "Yeah it was. I'm just worried. But you know... It can't be helped. If his condition worsens then I get worse." He told Scott and opened the door to the classroom. "Thanks for calling me back. I'll talk to you later, Scott." Stiles said. He saw Mr. Hale arch an eyebrow to him but he gestured for Stiles to sit.   
  
"You're welcome. Again I'm sorry about your dad. Glad you're okay. Call me tonight. You know the time. Talk to you later."    
  
"Talk to you later." Stiles said as he sat down and he hung up his phone.   
  
"Who was that?" Mr. Hale asked and Stiles frowned.   
  
"My best friend, Scott." He explained. "Why do you need to know, Mr. Hale?" Stiles sneered to him and he leaned back in his seat.   
  
"Peter. You can call me Peter." Peter told him and Stiles frowned. "I'm glad you got late to class today. I wanted to speak to you privately about everything. About your home life. I promise it won't get out." He told him. "I swear." He added.   
  
Stiles stared at him for a while and he shook his head. "Just because you're a teacher doesn't mean I will open up to you. I'd rather sit in silence then speak to you about this. That's better." Stiles states and he smiled some to Peter's frustrated look.   
  
Maybe finally he had won. He didn't need anyone else's help. Especially not Peter's help.


End file.
